CAW Champions League
Founded on December 1, 2009, the CAW Champions League (CCL) was designed to showcase the best CAW has to offer through characters rarely used on CAW shows and collaborative efforts with other CAW leagues. The league was originally scheduled to begin its shows on April 1, 2010, but the positive reception of its countdown videos lead to a much earlier than expected debut in January 2010. CCL's signature show, Adrenaline debuted on Youtube on January 9, 2010. Its goal is to provide the best in CAW entertainment. Or at least not suck trying. History Founded by Sushi-X in December 2009 on various CAW forums, including SMF Forums, CAW Mainstream, and CAW Underground, CCL was originally intended to go in one of two directions: create a league from scratch with talent hardly used in CAW leagues, or create a league featuring the best of the best of CAW. The former was a much easier plan of the two, so it was developed in this sense. A series of videos was uploaded on Youtube showcasing the nearly the entire roster through the months of December 2009 and January 2010. Roster These are the men and women that make up the CCL roster as of 4/20/2011: Mens Roster *"The Franchise" Aaron Alexander *Aaron Specter *Armageddon *Brent Harvanator *"The True Phenom" CJ Logan *"The Phenomenal" CJ Wizard *Dante *Dan Sautkin *Frank Shatter *Gambit *The Great One (TGO) *"The Natural" Gregory Black *Huey Freeman *Mason Kronik *Matt Phoenix *"The King of Wrestling" Michael Heinman *Nathan House *Nathan Slash *Randor Drakos *Ray Lewis *Riley Freeman *Shaun Crossfire *Smokey *Suicido *Sherman *Thanos *The Butcher *The Great D *Tommy Kazarian *Vamp *"The Playmaker" XtremeTony Women's Roster *Alexis Vixen *Anna Williams *Black Widow *Calypso *Christie Monteiro *Dallas *Elektra *Envy *Lara Croft *"The Billion Dollar Babe" Meredith Clark *Miley Cyrus *Nikki Darling *Nina Williams *Miss Penny Dreadful *Princess Zelda *Samus *Sophia Giovanni *Tammy *Wonder Woman Management/Miscellaneous *Sushi-X (Owner and founder of CAW Champions League) *Jay-Z (Co-General Manager) *Beyonce Knowles (Co-General Manager) *Melina (sideline reporter) *Mickie James (sideline reporter) *Alyssa Milano (sideline reporter) *Syren (sideline reporter) Champions As of 12/23/2010, there are four championships in the CAW Champions League: the World Heavyweight Championship, the National Championship, the Women's Championship and the Tag Team Championship. As of 12/23/2010, the CCL World Heavyweight Champion is Nathan House. The CCL National Champion is Gregory Black. The CCL Women's Champion is Christie Monteiro. The CCL Tag Team Champions is Natural Pheonmenon (CJ Wizard and Gregory Black). 'World Heavyweight Championship History' *Aaron Alexander (won on Feburary 16, 2010 at CCL Adrenaline #2 in a gauntlet match involving CJ Wizard, Armageddon and Thanos) *Thanos (won on April 1, 2010 at Uprising against Aaron Alexander) *Aaron Alexander (won on June 26, 2010 at Futureshock against Thanos) *Armageddon (won on September 4, 2010 at Supernova in a triple threat match involving Aaron Alexander and Thanos) *Nathan House (won on November 10, 2010 at Revolution #5 by cashing in his Money in the Bank contract; current champion) 'National Championship History' *CJ Wizard (won on June 26, 2010 at Futureshock against Mason Kronik in the finals of the National Championship Tournament) *Gregory Black (won on September 4, 2010 at Supernova against CJ Wizard; current champion) 'Women's Championship History' *Dallas (won on February 16, 2010 at CCL Adrenaline #2 in a gauntlet match involving Calypso, Meredith Clark, and Miss Penny Dreadful) *Miss Penny Dreadful (won on June 26, 2010 at Futureshock against Dallas) *Christie Monteiro (won on June 26, 2010 at Futureshock against Miss Penny Dreadful by cashing in her Money in the Bank briefcase; current champion) 'Tag Team Championship History' *CJ Wizard and Gregory Black (collectively known as Natural Phenomenon) (won on December 22, 2010 at Killer Instinct in the tag team tournament finals against Dan Sautkin and TGO of The Movement) *Michael Heinman and Suicido (of The Movement) (won on March 19, 2011 on Adrenaline #22 against Natural Phenomenon) (current champions) 'Money In The Bank Briefcase Holders' Although not officially constituted as a championship, the holder of the Money in the Bank briefcase can cash in that briefcase at anytime during the calendar year for a guaranteed championship match. *Mens: Tommy Kazarian (won at Holiday Havoc in a MITB Royal Rumble match for the Men's Money in the Bank briefcase) *Womens: Meredith Clark (defeated Miss Penny Dreadful, Envy, and Samus in the Miss Money in the Bank Tournamentfinal on CCL Adrenaline #19) Adrenaline Adrenaline is the CAW Champions League's signature show. New episodes are posted up about once every two weeks, or whenever the owner gets around to it. Episodes are first posted to Youtube, but there are also uncut versions of the show on Dailymotion and Blip.tv. As of Episode 6, the show can also be seen on the CAW Champions League website. As of 1/15/2011, all episodes are on Youtube, only Episode 2 is not available on Blip, and the two pilots and the premiere episode are available on Dailymotion. Revolution In June 2010, a CAW search was conducted, and eight CAWs would be chosen to compete for a spot on the CCL roster and a World Heavyweight Championship match. In late July, the final eight were announced: Boa the Constrictor, Epic Ball, Matt Phoenix, Overkill, Patrick Sander, Shawn Dynasty, Vector Haze, and Xavier. More information on the show can be found here. CCL CPV/Megaevents *CCL Uprising (April 1, 2010) *CCL Futureshock (June 26, 2010) *CCL Killer Instinct (December 22, 2010) *CCL Final Destination (April 9, 2011) CCL Special Events *CCL March Madness (March 16-23, 2010) *CCL Supernova (September 4, 2010) *CCL Holiday Havoc (December 31, 2010) *CCL March Madness 2 (March 24-31, 2011) Links *CAW Champions League site *CAW Champions League on Youtube *CAW Champions League on Blip *CAW Champions League on DailyMotion Category:CAW Leagues